


Dreams

by Roro



Series: Fragments of a Life Never Lived [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: He isn't there for a reason, I Regrets Nothing, It's a little bit different from the tv show, Italiano | Italian, LOOOL I like make suffer my OTP, M/M, One Shot, POV Neal, Please Don't Kill Me, Please don't hate me for this, Pre-Slash, SO, Sad, This is the shipper's life, Yoh-Oh, after end of Season 2, but - Freeform, i'm like a tumor for this fandom, i'm still here, in my version Phillip isn't there
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Non mi hai risposto.» Fece notare la donna e la sua voce pareva più forte, forse si era avvicinata mentre lui era assorto nei suoi pensieri.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>«Come?»</i>
  <br/>
  <i>«Non mi hai detto se il sogno che hai fatto era tanto bello come sembrava a vedere la tua espressione serena.»</i>
  <br/>
  <i>«Non me lo ricordo.» Mentì di nuovo, ma non ci volle pensare, non voleva pensarci mai più.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Betata dalla sempre più stressata[Chibimayu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimayu).
> 
> ♠ News for all the people that not speak Italian. I have started to translate the first oneshot of this serie [(This.)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/953407) so, in a few days everyone will read it (I'm not good with English -and it shows- but I'm doing my best!)
> 
> ♣ At this point wonder ... someone is able to do the beta reader for my English oneshot?
> 
> ♦ Enjoy!

Neal aprì gli lentamente occhi, gli sembrava di avere della sabbia sotto le palpebre e, anche se era notte e l'unica fonte di luce era un fuoco acceso poco lontano da lui, il chiarore prodotto dalle fiamme lo infastidiva terribilmente. Cercò di sollevarsi a sedere ma un dolore intenso all'addome e i suoi arti doloranti gli suggerirono altrimenti.

«Hai fatto un bel sogno?»

Una voce femminile si fece sentire nella tranquillità della notte, in lontananza il vento soffiava placido tra le fronde degli alberi e il fuoco scoppiettava allegramente nel suo giaciglio di cenere e legna. 

«Perché mi chiedi questo?» Gracchiò l'uomo, la voce roca per non averla usata negli ultimi.. quanto tempo era rimasto incosciente? 

«Perché, poco prima che tu ti svegliassi, avevi la stessa espressione che...»

La donna smise di parlare per qualche secondo e Neal ponderò attentamente l'idea di sollevare la testa per vedere con chi, o con cosa, stesse parlando, ma la sua esperienza di vita gli aveva insegnato che se ci si risvegliava dopo aver ricevuto un colpo, ritenuto per lo più mortale, era meglio non farsi troppe domande e accettare silenziosamente l'aiuto di chi era stato così gentile da dartelo; avrebbe scoperto più su di lei una volta che fosse stato abbastanza lucido per ricordarsi qualcosa della conversazione. 

«...che fa Aurora quando sogna Filippo.» Mormorò alla fine la sua salvatrice, ma lo disse in tono così basso che Neal a stento udì le ultime parole.

Di chi stava parlando? Amici suoi? 

_Non farti troppe domande, almeno non ancora, si disse, riacquista le funzioni motorie e cerebrali e poi ne riparliamo._

«Capisco.» Mentì, fissando il cielo stellato che era l'unica cosa che potesse osservare per il momento, visto che muovere la testa in un qualsiasi modo non era neanche lontanamente pensabile. 

Per un attimo si domandò se per caso non avesse piovuto, sentiva il panno sotto la sua testa leggermente umido, ma forse era solo il suo cervello che perdeva colpi; il resto del suo corpo era perfettamente asciutto e il cielo era troppo limpido per far pensare che avesse piovuto.

«Non mi hai risposto.» Fece notare la donna e la sua voce pareva più forte, forse si era avvicinata mentre lui era assorto nei suoi pensieri.

«Come?»

«Non mi hai detto se il sogno che hai fatto era tanto bello come sembrava a vedere la tua espressione serena.»

«Non me lo ricordo.» Mentì di nuovo, ma non ci volle pensare, non voleva pensarci mai più.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, poi udì un movimento alla sua destra e subito dopo sentì il rumore di una spada che veniva sguainata; teoricamente avrebbe dovuto sentire il gelo nelle vene al solo sentire quel rumore e, sapendo che era impossibilitato a difendersi anche dal più debole degli attacchi, ma non si spaventò; rimase invece calmo, supponendo che era inutile che la sua misteriosa salvatrice penasse tanto per salvarlo, se aveva intenzione di ucciderlo in seguito.  
Lei, infatti, non aveva sguainato la spada per assassinarlo, ma per affilarla, come intuii poco dopo udendo il rumore della pietra che sfregava contro il metallo. 

«Sai...» Iniziò lei, senza smettere di affilare la lama. «La prima volta che le vidi quell'espressione credetti stesse facendo un incubo. Fa spesso incubi e non riesce mai a dormire tranquilla, ma vedendo che tuttavia non iniziava ad agitarsi, come le capitava sempre, ho preferito lasciarla dormire. Quando la mattina dopo le chiesi cosa avesse sognato lei, mi rispose che non se lo ricordava, cosa alquanto strana. Lei ricorda sempre i suoi sogni. Inizialmente pensavo non volesse parlarmene per non farmi preoccupare e decisi che non avrei detto nulla per forzarla a confidarsi, quando sarebbe stata pronta me l'avrebbe detto.»

Fece una pausa, lasciando il tempo alla mente provata di Neal di assimilare quelle informazioni.

«Per molte settimane non volle svelarmi il contenuto di quei sogni e io iniziavo a preoccuparmi seriamente, poi, una notte, la sentii mormorare un nome, Filippo, allora tutto mi fu chiaro. Non stava avendo un incubo, stava sognando. Non ha mai avuto il coraggio di dirmelo, ancora oggi quando fa quel genere di espressione, la mattina dopo, fa finta di non ricordarsi il contenuto del sogno. Credo che abbia paura di farmi soffrire se me lo dicesse.»

Neal intuì che c'era qualcosa sotto quell'insolito triangolo tra la sua salvatrice, la sua amica Aurora e questo misterioso Filippo. Ma preferì non indagare oltre, poteva fargli tutte le domande che voleva, ma la mattina dopo.

«E che genere di espressione è?» Domandò distrattamente.

«Oh nulla, è solo un normale sorriso. Sorridete entrambi come se foste nel posto giusto, nel momento giusto e con la persona giusta.»

 _Beh,_ pensò, _sorridere mentre si dorme non è poi questa gran cosa._

«...solo che lo fate piangendo. È un'espressione molto triste a vedersi, sorridete piangendo, come se la vostra mente vi facesse vivere attraverso il sogno la vita che avete sempre desiderato, ma il vostro cuore sa che è solo un'illusione.»

Neal non disse più niente, la donna neppure.

Quando ella ebbe finito di affilare la lama la udì alzarsi e allontanarsi da lui.

«Domattina quando ci sveglieremo ti presenterò Aurora, ora dorme qui accanto, sono sicura che andrete d'accordo. Buona notte.» Mormorò, ma lui non rispose. 

Sforzandosi con tutto sé stesso, si voltò sul fianco sinistro, dando le spalle a lei, al fuoco, ad Aurora che evidentemente dormiva lì accanto, e a tutto quel marasma di sciocchezze che aveva appena udito. 

Quel sogno non era stato così felice come lei credeva, assolutamente no, era solo una piccola parte del suo deludente passato, il ricordo di una conversazione che per anni aveva dimenticato e che ora lo tormentava, una conversazione che nel sogno finiva sempre in modo diverso rispetto a come era finita nella realtà. 

Osservò per qualche minuto la foresta in lontananza e il vento che ne faceva ondeggiare le foglie, lentamente; le palpebre iniziarono a chiudersi e la sua mente a vagabondare. Poco prima di cadere nuovamente tra le braccia di Morfeo una frase, un frammento del sogno che tanto disperatamente voleva dimenticare, tornò a galla.

_«Posso cambiare, Bae. Per te.»_

Era dopo quella frase, che il suo Io del sogno si gettava di slancio tra le braccia dell'altro uomo, mormorandogli che sì, sarebbe rimasto con lui, che gli avrebbe dato una possibilità.  
Quando l'uomo ricambiava l'abbraccio e gli giurava che non l'avrebbe mai fatto soffrire, il Neal addormentato, iniziava a sorridere tra le lacrime.


End file.
